The present invention relates to a tracking apparatus, and in particular, a tracking apparatus for tracking an item transported with the tracking apparatus.
Lost or delayed baggage items (e.g., luggage) is a well-recognized problem in the airline industry. As the number of airline passengers has increased, so has the number of complaints pertaining to lost or delayed baggage. Most airlines employ an outdated system to move and track passengers' baggage. The present invention provides a tracking apparatus that allows a traveler to independently track his or her baggage. The present invention also provides a tracking apparatus that allows a mail courier to more effectively track mail items, such as packages and parcels.